drunk_heroes_of_valhallafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pieczy - przywódca najemników
1. Imię: Pieczy 2. Tytuł/przydomek: Sznur thumb|336px3. Nazwisko: Caerenon 4. Rasa: Krasnolud 5. Pochodzenie: Zielone tereny Hinterlands 6. Klasa: Fabularna: Łowca najemnik Mechaniczna: Hunter 7. Wiek: 180 lat. 8. Profesje: Skinning (później Enginnering), Najemnik. 9. Sława: - Przywódca Najemników ze Starego Terytorium (EK i Kalimdor) - Za wczasu dyplomata krasnoludów Wildhammer - Udział w masakrze Stratholme - Nienawidzi czarnoksiężników (warlock) - Podejrzany o morderstwo kilku obywateli Southshore 10. Przynależność: Drunk Heroes of Valhalla, Najemnicy Starego Kontynentu 11. Znana Rodzina: Martwi 12. Status: Żywy 13.Płeć: Mężczyzna 14. Historia: Młodzieńcze lata spędziłem w mojej rodzinnej krainie. Mój ojciec był kowalem, a matka...no cóż, lepiej o tym nie mówmy. Po pewnym czasie, wieku 60 lat, wyruszyłem w świat. Żeby zarobić w podróży, postanowiłem nauczyć się polowania i łapania zwierząt. Podczas wycieczki do Wetlands, zauważyłem paru ludzi, próbujących napaść na wioskę gnolli. Jako, że dopiero się szkoliłem, pomyślałem sobie, że to świetny moment na wytrenowanie moich umiejętności. Lecz, kiedy chciałem z nimi porozmawiać, oni zagrozili mi, że jak nie odejdę, to pożegnam się z życiem. Pojechałem dalej, jednak postanowiłem ich śledzić z daleka. Z początku dobrze im szło, jednak potem gnolle zaczęły zyskiwać przewagę. Nie myśląc o niczym, ruszyłem im z odsieczą. Dwoma celnymi strzałami zabiłem dwóch wrogów. Niestety było ich zbyt wielu. Postanowiłem wezwać "małą" pomoc. Zagwizdałem i wtedy z góry ruszył mój wilk "Krasno". Odwrócił uwagę gnolli, podczas, gdy ja przeładowywałem broń i ich wystrzeliwałem. Po kilku strzałach było po wszystkim. Po bitwie kilku ludzi pogratulowało mi szybkiej reakcji i wyruszyłem z nimi do ich osady. Niestety nie zostałem wpuszczony do niej, więc pożegnałem się z moimi towarzyszami i wyruszyłem dalej w moją drogę. Podczas przejazdu do Loch Modan zostałem napadnięty przez grupę krasnoludzkich bandytów. Wykrzyknęli do mnie: - E, ty leśniaku, dawaj pieniądze! - Ale ja nie mam! - skłamałem, ponieważ dostałem nagrodę za pomoc w zniszczeniu obozu gnolli. - Ta, jasne, nie z nami te numery. Dawaj albo cię zabijemy! - Tylko spróbuj... Po mojej wypowiedzi dwóch z nich wyjęło swoje sztylety. Natychmiast rzuciłem jednego młotkiem, który został wykuty przez mego ojca. Oponent padł na ziemię. Jednak drugi ruszył na mnie i wbił mi sztylet w ramię. Wykręciłem mu bark i rzuciłem go w stronę drzewa. Trzeci z nich wyjął kuszę i zaczął ją ładować. Była już we mnie wycelowana, kiedy Krasno rzucił się na niego i ugryzł go tak, że flaki mu wyszły na zewnątrz. Po bitwie wziąłem swój młotek i ich sakiewkę i poszłem dalej. Podróżowałem, poznając wielu ludzi i łapiąc prawie wszystkie gatunki zwierząt. Kiedy wróciłem do domu, przeżyłem szok. Mój ojciec został zabity przez moją matkę. Postanowiłem, że muszę się z nią rozliczyć. Wtedy się dowiedziałem, że moja matka była nekromantą i pojechała na tereny skażone plagą w oczywistym celu. Postanowiłem przyłączyć się do armii księcia Arthasa. Niestety, z moim "wyszkoleniem" nie miałem szans na dostanie się jako żołnierz. Jednak pojawiła się okazja: mój klan krasnoludów potrzebował dyplomaty do wysłania na rozmowy z ludźmi w Lordearonie. Zgłosiłem się i natychmiastowo wyruszyłem. Dołączyłem do wyprawy dyplomacyjnej z Ironforge, ponieważ krasnoludy muszą ze sobą współpracować. Kiedy dojechaliśmy do miasta, przeżyłem szok. Takiej jeszcze metropolii jeszcze nie widziałem. Tyle życia, dźwięków, zapachów... Targi pełny różnorodnych dóbr. Płotna, miecze, topory, różdzki... Kupiłem sobie nawet nowy pistolet z amunicją! Po zakupach poszłedłem do głównego zamku. Zdążyłem w samą porę, bo rozmowy się zaczynały. Tradycyjny ukłon dla króla Terenasa i na miejsce. Rozmowy nie były zbyt interesujące dla mnie aż zaczął się temat plagi na terenach północnych Lordearonu. Zostało ogłoszone, że król Arthas pojechał z Utherem the Lightbringerem na rozeznanie, ale potrzebuje wsparcia w razie czego (kochający ojciec). Krasnoludy z Ironforge zaoferowały swoją pomoc. Ja, jako dyplomata Wildhammer, także. Wróciłem do mojej stolicy. Mój klan zaczął zbieranie armii. Właśnie wtedy nauczyłem się fechtunku. Walka mieczem, toporem i picie piwa na czas, czyli wszystko, co potrzeba do walki! Kiedy mieliśmy już gotową armię, ruszyliśmy na pomoc. Kiedy doszliśmy do jego obozu, spojrzałem na pole bitwy, które przed chwilą zostało oczyszczone. To był mój pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyłem zło wojen. Nie było to miłe, nawet zwymiotowałem parę razy. Jednak musiałem się pozbierać, bo by mnie wywalili z kompanii, a chciałem zemsty. Stratholme majaczyło na horyzoncie. Olbrzymia metropolia z wielką liczbą mieszkańców. A wśród nich moja matka. Czy ją znajdę? A jak ją znajdę, to czy ją pokonam? Nie wiem tego, ale muszę się przekonać. Kiedy dotarliśmy pod miasto Arthas z Utherem zaczęli się kłócić. Nie słyszałem, o co chodzi, jednak były to ostre słowa. Na koniec widziałem Uthera i Jainę odjeżdżających w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Usłyszałem tylko słowo "dlaczego?". Jednak nie było czasu na rozmyślanie, bo armia szła już do miasta. Zobaczyliśmy radosnych mieszkańców bawiących się, rozmawiających i tańczących i wtedy......Arthas kazał nam ich zabić. To było straszne. Te wszystkie krzyki, stęki i ich cierpienia. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Ale wtedy zobaczyłem moją matkę. Oddaliłem się od mojej armii i zacząłem zapuszczać się w coraz dalsze tereny miasta. Kiedy znalazłem się na placyku jakiejś kamieniczki usłyszałem moją matkę: - Synuś? A co ty tu robisz? Przyszedłeś popatrzeć na mamusię? A jak tam ojciec? Zrobiliście mu dobry pogrzeb? - Nie ze mną te numery! Zgiń! - po tym wyjąłem mój pistolet i wycelowałem. Trafiłem w klatkę piersiową. Jednak ona ostatkiem sił rzuciła na mnie klątwę. Zacząłem słyszeć duchy, które ciągle szeptały to samo słowo "Śmierć!". - Nigdy się tego nie pozbędziee.......sz! - w tym momencie moja matka umarła. Jednak ja ciągle byłem męczony tymi dźwiękami. Nie mogłem tego wytrzymać. Kiedy powiedziałem to lekarzowi polowemu, on opowiedział mi o wspaniałym jeziorze, który znajduje się w pradawnej krainie Northend. Jezioro nazywa się Drak'Mar. Musiałem tam dotrzeć. Sam. Wynająłem statek u goblinów, którym to popłynąłem na skutą lodem ziemię. Wysiadając z statku, głosy w mojej głowie zaczęły być jeszcze bardziej napastliwe, zmieniając słowo "Śmierć!" w słowo "GIŃ!" Ledwo mogłem to wytrzymać. Im bliżej byłem jeziora, tym było gorzej. Nie mogłem podziwiać piękna tej krainy, tylko szedłem dalej. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, zemdlałem. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu. Wiem tylko, że obudziłem się pod wodą w tym jeziorze. Budząc się i jak najszybciej wypływając uświadomiłem sobie, że nie słyszę już żadnych głosów. Jednak wracając do moich ziem, odkryłem wielką zmianę. Port po prostu urósł. Płynąc łodzią, dowiedziałem się od kapitana, że minęło około 15 lat. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Zacząłem go wypytywać o wszystkie wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce. Niestety, nie zdążył mi wszystkiego powiedzieć, bo już dotarliśmy. W moich rodzinnych stronach także wiele się zmieniło. Moje miasteczko urosło. Postanowiłem w końcu spocząć i ustabilizować się. Niestety musiałem sobie znaleźć robotę. Czepiałem się każdej pracy. A to dostarczyć wiadomość, a to przetransportować stado gryfów. Na nudę nie mogłem narzekać. Pewnego zimowego dnia, w karczmie podszedł do mnie jakiś czarnoksiężnik. Zaproponował mi układ. Ja mam dostarczyć mu jak najwięcej krwi, a on mi za nią zapłaci. Zapłacił mi nawet z góry za 10 uncji. No cóż, chcąc czy nie postanowiłem się tego podjąć, z tego względu, że dostałem 1500 złota. Zapytując o jego imię, on odpowiedział mi "Wszystko w swoim czasie, mój najemniku." Pierwszy raz ktoś nazwał mnie najemnikiem. Nie czułem się z tym dobrze, ponieważ najemnicy nie byli zbyt szanowanymi mieszkańcami Azeroth. Ale nie myślałem o tym, tylko o moim zadaniu. Jak zdobyć 10 uncji krwi? To pytanie mnie zastanawiało długi czas. Wpadłem jednak na okrutny pomysł, który mógł się udać. Zabić dzieci ludzi. Nikt nie zauważy śmierci kilku małych bachorów. Wyruszyłem do Southshore, żeby to uczynić. W drodze byłem męczony moim sumieniem. Nie dziwiłem mu się, ale biznes to biznes. Będąc już w mieście, zacząłem mój straszliwy proceder. Zaciągnąłem jedno dziecko, który miał na imię Timmy. Był bardzo miły. Zaciągnąłem go do starej szopy. Zapytał mnie: "Co pan robi?" Nie.....nie mogłem tego zrobić. Wypuściłem go. Wtedy zjawił się czarnoksiężnik. Zażądał zwrotu całej kasy. Oddałem mu ją. Przyrzekłem sobie wtedy, że będę się kierował rozumem, a nie pieniędzmi. Założyłem organizację najemników, w której współpracowaliśmy, robiąc świat lepszym. Ja stałem się najwyższym najemnikiem, i, choć teraz jestem z wami, nie zapominam o mojej organizacji, której pomagam w każdej chwili. Wybrałem zamek w południowym Barrens na główną siedzibę. Właśnie z tego miejsca wzięło się moje przezwisko. Musiałem przekonać właściciela zamku, że mamy dobre zamiary. Postanowiliśmy zawalczyć o to w przeciąganiu liny. Jednak w dniu konkursu nie mieliśmy liny, więc wzięliśmy gruby sznur. Oczywiście wygrałem, ale żołnierze zaczęli wołać: "Sznur wygrał!". Moi najemnicy zaczęli to powtarzać. Nie zmienia to faktu, że wygrałem w posiadanie część zamku! 15. Charakter: Odważny, zawsze gotów ratować przyjaciół i upić się z nimi w tawernie. Inteligentny, obieżyświat. Ciekawski. 16. Ciekawostki: Podczas podróży przez Northend mój wilk umarł z przemarznięcia. Musiałem znaleźć sobie nowego zwierzaka. Pewnego razu dotarłem do pewnej chaty. Mieszkała tam para staruszków, nazywających się Koma i Nizm. Mieli małego wilczka. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim od razu. Niestety kilka dni później jego właściciele umarli. Postanowiłem przygarnąć małego wilczka. Na cześć jego właścicieli nazwałem go Komunizm. 17. Kręcona broda, kok na głowie. Mocna postura. Kategoria:Karty Postaci